Baby?
by Uyongie Tupi'em
Summary: 2PM tiba-tiba dikirim balita misterius! Mau tidak mau mereka harus merawatnya! Bagaimana cerita mereka ketika merawatnya? RnR please.  Req for Nami Forsley


"**Baby? By Tsukhi Hiruka"**

**Disclaimer : **2PM itu sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, JYPE, dan Hottest ^^

**Warning : **Typo(s), Out Of Character dll

**Chara Main : **

All 2PM Members

IU (Lee Ji Eun)

Victoria F(X)

All 2NE1 Members

**Genre : **Drama/Humor (Romance –Mungkin-)

**Rated : **T

**Keterangan : **2PM dan 2NE1 bersahabat dekat, sedangkan Victoria dia adalah kekasih Nichkhun. Sama halnya dengan Victoria, IU juga menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu member 2PM, Wooyoung.

...

Pagi hari yang indah di Dorm Boyband terkenal, 2PM. Ya, kalian tau 'kan boyband 2PM? Keterlaluan kalau kalian memang gak tau. Hari gini gak tau 2PM? Please deh, gak punya tv dirumah ya?

Mulai Hari ini sampai seminggu kedepan para member 2PM bisa bersantai-santai, karena JYPE memberikan libur kepada mereka setelah promosi Album Republic Of 2PM selesai. Hah, JYPE memang pengertian.

Oke, lupakan sejanak apa yang barusan author tulis diatas. Mari kita lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan para member 2PM pada pagi ini.

"Wooyoung, cepat masaknya aku sudah lapar!" teriak Taecyeon tidak sabaran dari arah meja makan. Nichkhun, Junsu dan Junho yang berada di ruang tv hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, maklum.

"Hah, anak itu, seperti orang yang tiga hari tiga malam tidak makan saja." Kata Nichkhun sambil membaca koran pagi. Junho yang berada tak jauh darinya mangut-mangut setuju dengan perkataan Nichkhun, "Kau benar Hyung." Kata Junho menambahi, sibuk bermain dengan kucing kesayangannya. Sedangkan Junsu hanya mengagguk, sibuk menonton televisi. "Hyung, Tapi kenapa JYPE tidak mengirim tenaga kerja untuk kita ya? Sepulang dari Jepang, aku rasa JYPE sengaja ingin kita mandiri." Kata Junho lagi.

Nichkhun dan Junsu mengagguk setuju, "Sepertinya JYPE merencanakan sesuatu..." kata Nichkhun pada dirinya sendiri.

.

"Sabarlah Taec-Hyung, kalau ingin cepat lebih baik masak sendiri saja, tapi sebentar lagi juga matang kok! Lagi pula Chansung juga masih dikamarkan? Lebih baik kamu panggil Chansung sana." Kata Wooyoung terdengar dari arah dapur. Taecyeon hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, tapi dia tetap pergi ke kamar untuk memanggil Chansung.

"Nah, nah, nah. Semuanya sudah matang~. Ayo, semuanya makan!" kata Wooyoung sembari membawa makanan yang baru saja Ia masak ke meja makan. Nichkhun, Junsu dan Junho yang mendengarnya langsung menghampiri meja makan.

"Aaakh, kenapa dia malah marah-marah padaku sih?" tiba-tiba Taecyeon datang menghampiri meja makan dengan kesal.

Semua yang dimeja makan menatapnya heran. "Memang ada apa Hyung?" tanya Junho sembari memakan makanannya. Wooyoung terlihat bingung, "Dan dimana Chansung?" tanyanya.

"Hah, tadi aku masuk kekamar untuk mengajaknya sarapan. Eh, tapi dia malah marah-marah kepadaku karena pengering rambutnya rusak. Aku kan tidak tau apa-apa, tapi kenapa harus aku yang disalahkan? Huh." Kata Taecyeon bercerita dengan wajah merenggut kesal, tapi ketika melihat meja makan ekspresinya berubah 360 derajat. "Wah, sarapannya sudah matang!" seru Taecyeon kegirang.

"Aish, kalau rambutku tidak dikeringkan bisa rusak. Bagaimana ini?" tiba-tiba terdengar keluhan Chansung dari arah tangga, semuanya langsung menegok kearah Chansung.

"Chansung, ayo cepat sarapanlah selagi makanannya masih hangat." Ujar Nichkhun pada Chansung yang sedang menurui anak tangga.

"Nanti saja Hyung, aku mau jalan-jalan keluar untuk mengeringkan rambutku dulu. Kalian duluan saja, nikmatilah sarapan kalian." Kata Chansung sembari mendekati meja makan lalu menggambil dua buah pisang dan memakannya sambil melenggang pergi keluar.

"Sepertinya bagi Chansung rambutnya itu sangat berharga ya?" tanya Junho, yang lain mengangguk setuju lalu melanjutkan acara sarapan pagi mereka dengan tenang.

"Masih kerenan rambutku! Huh." Kata Taecyeon sambil makan, masih kesal pada Chansung.

.

Chansung yang kini berada di luar Dorm sesekali berhenti berjalan untuk merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Kemudian Chansung kembali berjalan hingga akhirnya Chansung sampai di teras Dorm lantai satu. Ketika Chansung berniat untuk duduk di kursi didekat kolam Dorm, tiba-tiba...

*BRUK!*

"HUWEE, MAMA! MAMA! HUWEE MAMA!"

"UWWAAA! APA ITU!" jerit Chansung terlihat kaget apa yang baru saja tak sengaja ditendangnya. Sebuah kardus berisi... Balita? Hmm... APA? BALITA?

Setelah beberapa saat menenangakan diri, Chansung mencoba mendekati si anak perempuan yang kira-kira berumur empat tahunan yang masih saja menangis.

"HUWAAA MAMA! MAMA! HUWEEE!" Anak perempuan itu masih menangis. Chansung mencoba mendekatinya dan menenangkan anak itu dengan menggendongnya, "Cup, cup,cup. Jangan menangis ya. Sudah, jangan menangis... jangan takut, kamu disini bersama Om Ganteng kok—"

*JGETTT*

" –UWAAA! HYUNG! TOLONG, TOLONG AKU~!"

Member lain yang mendengar suara Chansung minta tolong langsung menghambur berlarian keluar. "Ada apa? Ada Apa?" kata Junsu mewakili para member lain dengan wajah khawatir.

"UWAAA! HYUNG CEPAT,CEPAT TOLONG AKU SEBELUM RAMBUT INDAHKU NAN CANTIK INI HANCUR OLEH ANAK INI. CEPAT!" jerit Chansung yang ternyata rambutnya tengah dijambak dengan tidak berperasaan oleh sang anak kecil yang sekarang malah tertawa senang.

Member lain terdiam melihatnya, tak ada seorangpun yang beranjak untuk menolong Chansung. Mereka masih bingung, sebenarnya siapa anak perempuan yang kini tengah menganiaya maknae mereka itu? Apalagi anak perempuan itu terlihat anteng dengan Chansung... Apakah Chansung telah berbuat dibelakang mereka? Tapi... dengan siapa? Disinikan hanya ada enam cowok ganteng dan macho (normal), tidak ada tuh yang namanya perempuan tinggal bareng mereka. Jangan bilang bahwa itu anak kucingnya Junho?

Chansung yang tahu akan arah pikiran para member lain langsung membela diri, "Hyung, jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu. Tolong aku dulu sekar –UWAA HYUNG, CEPAT TOLONG AKU... LIHAT, RAMBUTKU SUDAH RONTOK 3! APAKAH KALIAN AKAN MENOLONGKU SETELAH RAMBUTKU YANG INDAH INI BENAR-BENAR RONTOK SEMUA HAH? KEJAM!" Chansung terlihat frustasi dan menyerah untuk melepaskan jambakan anak kecil itu yang kini semakin menjadi-jadi. Oke, Chansung ingat! Ini sedang darurat! DA-RU-RAT! Please deh, lebaynya gak usah dibawa juga kale.

Melihat keadaan Chansung yang semakin memprihatinkan, akhirnya semua member –minus Chan- langsung menghampiri TKP.

Wooyoung, Junho, dan Taecyeon mengambil Anak kecilnya dari pangkuan Chansung dan membawanya masuk. Sedangkan Junsu dan Nichkhun membantu membopong Chansung yang kini menangis meraung-raung meratapi rambutnya untuk masuk kedalam Dorm.

...

"Katakan, sebenarnya dia anak siapa Chansung? Anak siapa?" Tanya Junsu pada Chansung yang kini tengah berbaring di kasur sembari memegangi rambutnya dengan ekspresi mengenaskan.

"Aku tidak tahu Hyung..." jawab Chansung jujur, sibuk membereskan rambutnya yang –sangat- acak-acakan itu sekarang.

Nichkhun yang berada disamping Junsu ikut angkat bicara,"Chansung, tak apa. Mengaku saja kalau anak perempuan itu sebenarnya adalah-"

"—Cukup Hyung! Kalian hanya salah paham. Kalau dipikir-pikir sekarang aku terlihat seperti anak perempuan yang sedang di introgasi oleh orangtuanya karena dicurigai hamil, Huh!" kata Chansung memotong perkataan Nichkhun yang mulai nyasar. Chansung menarik nafas, bersiap untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi. "Oke. Sebenarnya anak itu aku temukan di teras lantai satu Dorm. Mulanya anak itu ada di dalam kardus bersama beberapa barangnya. Apa kalian sudah membawa kardus itu?" tanya Chansung.

Junsu dan Nichkhun menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambilnya." Kata Junsu lalu berlalu pergi. "Kalau begitu aku juga mau melihat keadaan anak itu dulu, aku merasa tidak tenang menitipkan seorang anak pada mereka bertiga." Nichkhun pun ikut meninggalkan kamar.

Sepeninggalan kedua Hyungnya itu, Chansung kembali melanjutkan meratapi rambutnya yang sempat tertunda.

.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Aduuuhhh!" Nichkhun terlihat kaget ketika melihat keadaan Anak tak dikenal itu bersama ketiga orang yang 'mengasuhnya'. Bagaimana Nichkhun tidak kaget coba? Lihat saja, sekarang Anak itu tengah diperebutkan oleh Junho, Wooyoung, dan Taecyeon. Dengan Wooyoung memegang kedua kaki sang anak, Taecyeon tangan kirinya, dan Junho tangan kanannya. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang memperebutkan mainan. Tapi untunglah si anak perempuan itu tidak kesakitan atau bahkan menangis, sepertinya anak ini senang diperebutkan oleh mereka bertiga **(-.-' )**

"Pantas saja aku merasa tidak tenang menitipkannya pada kalian." Kata Nichkhun setelah berhasil mengambil Anak itu kepangkuannya. Sedangkan Anak perempuan itu menatap sinis kearah Nichkhun, kesal karena mengganggu kesenangannya. 'Kenapa Anak ini menatapku begitu sih?' batin Nichkhun merasa janggal.

"Hey, lihat ini. Cepat lihat!" Seru Junsu yang tiba-tiba datang setelah mengambil barang-barang anak ini. Wooyoung, Junho dan Taecyeon langsung menghampiri apa yang baru saja dibawa Junsu. Bukannya melihat surat yang dipegang Junsu, Taecyeon dan Junho malah melihat-lihat apa yang ada didalam kardus itu (Mainan dan pakaian).

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih!" kata Wooyoung kesal melihat Taecyeon dan Junho yang sedang berebut boneka Barbie milik si anak.

"Biarkan saja mereka, cepat bacakan saja surat itu." Kata Nichkhun yang kini tengah menghampiri Junsu dan Wooyoung sembari menggendong Anak perempuan itu. Keduanya mengangguk.

Junsu pun mulai membacakan suratnya,

"Pertama-tama kami sebagai orang tuanya meminta Maaf. Kami meninggalkan Putri kami pada kalian karena kami yakin, kalian bisa dipercaya karena kalian ber-enam. Kami berjanji akan mengambil putri saya ketika ekonomi keluarga kami menjadi lebih baik. Maaf sudah merepotkan, tapi tolong... jaga putri kami." Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan.

"Dia bernama Nari. Umurnya 4 tahun, dan dia sangat menyukai Strawberry—" Nichkhun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"—Tapi dia sangat takut pada gelap dan... kucing?" ketiganya memandang Junho yang masih asyik bermain Barbie dengan Taecyeon.

Junsu kembali melanjutkan, "Oh ya satu lagi, dia juga sangat suka Ice cream." Wooyoung langsung senang mendengar itu dan memeluk Nari (dan Nichkhun juga) dengan gemas.

"Apa sih!" kata Nichkhun risih, mewakili Nari yang juga memberikan ekspresi risih.

"Jadi... tolong jaga Nari dengan baik ya. Aku ingin kalian menolong keluarga kami sampai kami benar-benar bisa menghidupi Nari dengan layak. Maafkan kami telah merepotkan kalian, tapi terimakasih jika kalian mau menolong... Orangtua Nari. Selesai, apa mereka tidak mencantumkan siapa marga anak ini ya? Hmm." Kata Junsu langsung memandang Nari.

"Dan... apa kita benar-benar bisa merawat dia?" tanya Junsu masih memandang Nari yang kini sedang asyik menarik-narik baju Nichkhun.

"Entahlah." Jawab Nichkhun dan Wooyoung hampir berbarengan.

Tiba-tiba Chansung datang menghampiri Junsu, Wooyoung dan Nichkhun. Tapi dia malah bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Junsu, masih trauma pada Nari atas kejadian tadi.

"Kau berlebihan Chan," Junsu berkata dengan ekspresi risih.

"Kau menatap Nari seolah anak ini telah mencuri pisangmu. Lihat, bagaimana kau bisa menatapnya seperti itu... dia sangat lucu bukan?" Kata Wooyoung meminta agar Nari beralih kegendongannya pada Nichkhun.

"Hati-hati..." Kata Nichkhun memberikan Nari pada Wooyoung.

"Tunggu, apa tadi? Nari? Apa Anak ini bernama Nari?" tanya Chansung penasaran. Wooyoung mengangguk. Disaat yang bersamaan, Taecyeon datang bersama Junho yang membawa Barbie dipelukannya.

Nari yang melihat boneka Barbie kesayangannya ada pada Junho merengek meminta bonekanya. Dengan berat hati, Junho akhirnya memberikan boneka itu pada Nari.

"Sudahlah, nanti aku akan belikan yang jauh lebih bagus..." kata Junsu (bercanda) pada Junho. Junho terlihat senang mendengarnya, Ia tertawa (bercanda).

"Kau pilih kasih Hyung!" Taecyeon terlihat iri mendengarnya. Yang lain hanya geleng-geleng tak percaya, bagaimana bisa salah satu member Boyband yang terkenal dengan talenta dan badan yang WOW ini menyukai boneka... EhemBarbieEhem.

"Jangan bilang kau juga mau satu?" kata Nichkhun pada Taecyeon dengan curiga. Semua member akhirnya tertawa bersama Nari yang juga ikut tertawa.

"Ahahah, eh kalian bertiga belum membaca ini. Cepat bacalah..." kata Junsu masih tertawa sambil memberikan surat tadi pada Chansung, Taecyeon dan Junho.

Mereka bertiga pun membacanya bersama...

.

Siang harinya semua member 2PM berkumpul bersama. Mereka membicarakan tentang Nari di Ruang televisi.

"Apa kita laporkan saja ini ke polisi?" Kata Junho usul.

"Kau mau media memberitakan yang tidak tidak pada publik jika media mengetahuinya, hah?" Kata Taecyeon tidak setuju. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Taecyeon benar." Kata Junsu menimpali.

"Bagaimana kalau kita laporkan ini hal ini dulu pada JYPE?" akhirnya Nichkhun angkat bicara. Mereka semua saling berpandangan.

"SETUJU!" jawab mereka kompak.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal ini dulu pada JYPE.

.

Di Kantor JYPE...

"Itu tanggung jawab kalian. Terserah kalian akan melakukan apa. Tapi yang pasti, jangan sampai karena anak ini kalian menjadi pemberitaan buruk publik. Mengerti?" kata Park Jin-Young sedikit tegas setelah membaca surat yang ditemukan mereka bersama Nari.

Mereka (2PM) yang tadi menunduk takut, sedikit terkejut atas jawaban Jin-Young yang menurut mereka itu sedikit aneh. Kenapa Tuan Park Jin-Young tidak memarahi mereka? Bukankah ini termasuk masalah besar?

"Tapi aku harap kalian lebih bijaksana dalam memilih keputusan, aku ingin kalian bisa bertanggung jawab atas masalah kalian. Aku memberikan kalian libur satu minggu, aku ingin kalian menjaga anak itu terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya, biar aku yang urus. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi..." Kata Jin-Young sembari menatap Nari yang kini berada dipangkuan Junsu, sambil memeluknya. Sepertinya Nari takut pada Jin-Young.

Semua member makin terkejut mendengar keputusan Park Jin-Young. Apa ini benar-benar Tuan Park?

"Kalau begitu kami pergi..." Junsu berpamitan pada Jin-Young. Park Jin-Young mengagguk lalu berkata "Jagalah anak ini, ingat kalian harus benar-benar mengurusnya dalam seminggu ini."

"Ba-baik." Jawab semua member dengan kompak. Dan berlalu keluar ruangan.

Setelah keluar dari Kantor JYPE mereka semua terdiam, masih memikirkan apa saja yang tadi Tuan Park katakan.

"Apa Tuan Park sedang sakit ya?" Taecyeon memulai pembicaraan didalam mobil. Member lain mendengarnya hanya mengangkat bahu tak tahu.

"Mungkin saja. Aku tidak menduga atas keputusan Tuan Park atas anak ini..." Nichkhun ikut menimpali, Ia kini sedang menggendong Nari yang tengah tertidur.

Mereka kembali terdiam, hening sesaat hingga akhirnya Nari bangun dan menangis didalam mobil.

"Hiks, Mama~! Hiks! Aku mau Mama! Mama!"

"Cup-cup-cup sudah jangan menangis. Nanti Mama-mu akan datang kok... hey, sepertinya Nari belum makan. Mungkin Dia lapar, sebaiknya kita makan dulu. Lagi pula sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam bukan?" Nichkhun memberi usul. Semua member mengangguk setuju. Jujur saja, mereka memang sudah lapar. Apalagi Chansung yang hanya makan siang tadi.

"Oke! Kita berangkaaat!" seru Wooyoung dengan riang. Nari yang tadi menangis, kini malah bertepuk tangan senang melihat Wooyoung?

Semua member bingung melihatnya, tapi mereka akhirnya tertawa bersama melihat ekspresi dan mood Nari yang berubah-rubah dengan sangat cepat.

'Ini akan menarik.' Batin semua member dalam hati.

"**TBC"**

**A/N :** Holaaa~ salam kenal semuanya, saya author baru di fandom ini. Mianhae kalau fict-nya sangat tidak bagus (jelek). Tapi semoga kalian bisa menikmati karya saya yang hancur ini... semoga paa Reader mau membaca pada Chap selajutnya. Jadi... mohon—

**Riview-nya~**

**(Khamsahamnida)**


End file.
